My Happily Ever After
by LoveShipper
Summary: Austin and Ally have the prom they have dreamed about aka my take on "Last Dances & Last Chances". Please review. Auslly all the way.


I was surprised that more people didn't write as fluffy as clouds, sweeter then honey and as romantic as the most romantic movie or book ever written about Austin and Ally's sweet, romantic and highly anticipated unblocked kiss and their moments in "Last Dances & Last Chances."

So here is my contribution to the Auslly fandom. I will be glossing over the drama to get straight to the good stuff aka the fluff and romance. I hope to have some reviewers who feel the same way I do about Auslly and will feel free to gush about them with unite.

Author Note: All I own is my own plot not the plot of the episode. That belongs to the wonderful writers of "Austin&Ally". So don't sue.

_I can't believe I almost missed my prom because the right guy didn't ask me to be his date. No __offence__ to Gavin, who really is a sweet, caring, fun to be around and easy to talk to guy but I just don't feel anything but friendship for him. Plus I would hate to think I was leading him into thinking we had a future together when my heart is taken, has always been taken, by Austin from the day we met. _

_After tonight, Gavin and I really have to sit down and really talk about our relationship and hopefully he will understand why we have to break up before any feelings develop further and hearts get broken. Hopefully he takes it ok and we can still be friends in the end cause I never want to hurt anyone, aww man Trish is right I am too nice of a person, oh well._

_The next step will of course be Austin and I sitting down and have a heart to heart talk about our true feelings for each other cause I don't want to keep having to hide my feelings any longer, it is really hard and doesn't make me very happy. I need to know if he loves me as much as I love him and hopefully fingers crossed will be ready and willing to start a whole new relationship, one that transcends just being best friends and musical partners, with yours truly. Now to have some fun and make this a night to remember._

Ally walked into the hall, feeling beautiful in her flowing red dress that made her feel like a Princess and had a good feeling in hear heart that even without a date, she would still have an amazing night with her best friends. She made herself a promise that she would try her hardest to ignore the pang of her heart as she watched Austin and Piper being all coupley as hard as it would be to watch. It wasn't Austin, Trish and Dez's fault that they were in love with great people who truly liked them for the real them and she was too chicken to tell the guy she loves her true feelings, she would suck it up for one more night for the sake of her besties.

Of course the first person she saw was Austin, looking all handsome in his suit and being all adorable like always stumbling over his words and feet so she tried to stay away from him as much as she could as she gathered her nerve to be normal around him; dancing and talking to her fellow classmates, some who were flirting with her with no avail. Her heart will always belong to Austin whether he reciprocated the same feelings or not so to her this was just conversation between classmates.

_I am probably drooling but come on; a gorgeous, beautiful angel walks in, hair blowing in the imaginary wind and time stops, who wouldn't drool over her?. Of course I noticed Ally walking in, there isn't anything she can say or do that doesn't instantly capture my attention. Why on earth did I tell her to move on? I am an idiot, I let the woman of my dreams go and now she is with a guy who could be her dream guy. _

_I really wish I could go over there and stop those boys from flirting with my girl, she isn't interested so move on to another girl who will actually fall for those lame pick-up lines. But I can't so I will just give them the evil eye and hope the point gets across so I can focus on the beauty that is my Ally, hopefully not to the point that anyone notices cause that would be __embarrassing__. _

_Ok so I will try my hardest to give Piper a good night cause Carrie is kind of scary when she is protective of her sister but __tomorrow__ Piper and I are sitting down and talking through some things. I will try to be kind and not break her heart too badly but I need her to know that while I like her ,I am in love with Ally and want a second chance with her. Guarantee that will happen. But tonight, I will be a good boy and try my darnest not to drool over Ally, too much. _

That turned out to be harder then Austin thought; especially when they both were named Prom King and Queen and shared a sweet hug that had both Austin and Ally melting like popsicles on a hot summer day and hold the other just a little bit tighter and closer breathing in each personal scent until the reality of the situation (the fact that they weren't exactly alone and kind of in relationships already) came rushing back to them so of course they had to let go reluctantly.

As much as Austin and Ally really wanted to have their slow dance where the world until it is just them in the person they love's arms gazing lovingly in each other's eyes or each other's soul, they still had some things to take care of before this night could even come close to becoming perfect. Thank goodness the talk with Piper and Gavin didn't take long and that both of them weren't terribly hurt or would hold a grudge against Austin or Ally cause no one can stand in the way of true love, no matter how hard they try.

Exes didn't keep Austin and Ally apart for the rest of the night but other factors did such as the fact that Ally bought her ticket at the last minute so there was no space for her to eat dinner with her friends and their dates. She had to sit at the nearby table, consequently full of the same handsome, flirty guys she was talking and dancing with who were falling over themselves to grab her attention.

_No such luck dudes I have been __vying__ for Ally's attention and adoration for the past three years and Ally still thinks I am just her best friend. Plus like I thought previous and what should be obvious to anyone who sees Ally and me together that Ally Dawson is my #1 girl, only I can be a lovesick fool around her_. Ally and Austin barely ate anything as they were too busy sneaking longing glances at each other through which they were trying to communicate that they need some time alone to talk through some things and of course admire the person they love.

Then after dinner, it was dance time or as Trish said "time to show off moves that won her and the dork the title of Champions of the Dance even if the money was used to fund some useless class" time. The music was so loud that when Austin tried to talk to Ally, out loud or even in her ear, Ally couldn't hear him so she just gave him an adorable confused look with a shrug. _That does it. Somehow I will get Ally alone so we can have our heart to heart which hopefully will lead to kissing, ooh kissing Ally anytime I want as much as I want, um yes please. Even if I have to throw stones at her window and wake her up at 2 am. I am getting a kiss from Ally if I can help it._

Austin got his chance when his parents had picked up the group ( the limo was too expensive to rent for a full night) and drove past the beach. A light bulb went off in his head as a romantic and sweet plan formulated in his head on how to win the heart of his girl. "Mom, can you please stop here? Please, it is important that Ally and I are alone to talk. I will call you when we are ready to go home." Austin asked his mom, practically pleading with his eyes for her to agree cause it was really important to him that she agreed with his plan.

When on the beach, Austin and Ally took off their shoes and Austin rolled up his pants leg and Ally held up her dress in one hand and just walked through the surf in silence, Austin got the courage to hold her hand and was just opening his mouth to start off the conversation but Ally broke the silence first with a teasing tone; "Hey, don't think that this lovely beach walk made me forget that you Mr Prom King owe me a slow dance." Austin just spun her into his arms with a little dip before throwing their shoes onto the sand so they could hold each other close without anything in between them, Ally still holding up the sides of her dress so it wouldn't get wet.

Austin and Ally were in heaven now that they finally got their slow dance and they thoroughly enjoyed it to the fullest _Aww her hand is so tiny that it wraps around my thumb and it is like her body was made to fit right into my arms. Here I go, I am going to tell Ally my true feelings and hopefully that will lead to me being her boyfriend. cause she loves me just as much as I love her. _

_I feel so protected in Austin's arms and can feel his love reflected through his gentle touch, just like our slow dance at Trish's QuinceaÃera and in the practice room which is still in my memory box in my mind. What I would do to keep those gorgeous pools of hazel focused on me and only me or stay in his arms forever. Please don't let me step on his toes, pretty please. _

"So why did you and Piper break up?" _Oh sure, Dawson, what a question to ask at this point of time especially when the man of your dreams is single once again which means you might have a slim chance at him returning your feelings. That is what you should be focused on not asking stupid questions. Think girl before you speak. _Ally asked before she could censor her words although it was a valid question. It might lead to Austin confessing it was because he was in love with her so she can spill her heart to him without any reservations or fear.

_Oh my silly girl. Can't you see the answer to that question reflected in my eyes, words, touch and the moments we have shared this entire __time? Trish__ and Dez have said that you and I both have been totally obvious when it comes to our feelings, that a total stranger can tell we are in love just by looking at us together and that they have been matchmaking us and are getting frustrated that their efforts are in vain. _

_Ok here comes the part where I spill my heart and its true contents to the woman of my dreams and hope with all hope that she will feel the same way about me. Please Universe let me get my __girl. Hopefully__ this confession will be concluded with a kiss that will send lightning bolts through our bodies and make time stop like our kiss in the "Rockdocumentary", a memorable moment indeed and one I have never ever forgotten and never ever will._

"It is hard to be in a relationship with one person when you are in love with someone else. I should have told you this months ago but hopefully I am not too late. Ally, I might not have known it at the time but I fell in love with you from on first sight though it took me awhile to figure it out. But once I fell, I fell hard though it was a toss-up between falling in love between your inner and outer beauty.

No matter what insecurities you might think you have, it doesn't matter to me cause they make up the woman I love heart and soul. I love you Allyson Dawson ." Austin said with his heart in his eyes, his heart had been placed in Ally's hand to hopefully treasure, honour and love though to be fair it was hers from the day they met without his knowledge, not that he ever wants it back. All he could hope was that Ally would give him her heart in return as well as her love.

He just hope that Ally wouldn't say in a sweet, gentle and nice voice that she didn't feel the same way and that they should just continue to be best friends and music partners. That will break his heart fully in half and it will never recover but if she was to say that she felt the exact same way and spills her heart to him then this definitely will be the best night of his and Ally's life, another memorable night of a memorable year.

Ally didn't responded for a few seconds just stood there with a beautiful smile, which of course had the power to made his heart skip a beat and then race like his heart was playing drums in his chest, and a love struck smile came across her face taking in all the words that came out of his mouth. She was hoping that she wasn't dreaming that the words she had been waiting to hear for the last three years had come out of Austin's mouth cause she wouldn't be pinching herself anytime soon in case it was a dream.

Neither Austin or Ally knew who leaned in first or made the first move but neither one cared; all that mattered was that they were kissing the person they love and have wanted to kiss since their three so close but not happening kisses at Christmas. It was definitely 100% better then anything their dreams or imagination could come up with and would be on repeat in their minds for a long long time.

Unfortunately the need for air won out or they might have kissed all night so Austin and Ally broke apart only to fall into each other's arms, Ally's arms around Austin's neck with her head snuggled into the curve of his neck and his arms wrapped snugly around her waist with his head in her neck, breathing in her scent and trying to stop himself from either kissing or really sniffing Ally's neck. For a few minutes, all they did was sway slowly in one place, just enjoying the fact that they were with the person they loved and might (fingers crossed) be in a romantic relationship with that person.

"When I was a little girl I wrote a list of the qualities of my dream guy but the day I met you I knew I had found my dream man, mind you a guy that drove me crazy any chance he got (gives him a mock serious look). You are the ying to my yang. The peanut butter to my jelly. The moon to the star.

What I am trying to say is it was like you and I were meant for each other. I love you too every bit of you even the things that drive me crazy but I wouldn't change you for the world. I love you too Austin Moon." Ally whispered in Austin's ear as she started to play with his little hairs, thrilling in the fact that both of their love was out in the opening so they could start their own love story.

Since the whole love confession was out in the open, Austin and Ally walked along the beach again, Ally's arms around Austin's waist in an almost hug and his right arm around her shoulder holding her extra tight to him. Of course they had to stop every once in awhile to kiss cause they finally got the right to be able to kiss the person they have loved for three years anytime they wanted to cause it is one of the positive side effects of being a couple aka kissing and being all in love all the time with no worries.

They alternated between short but sweet pecks and long, pouring every inch of their love and affection into that small symbol of love kisses that only broke apart when the need of air was required by both parties but both were grinning ear to ear so it was all good. They didn't even have to ask if they were a couple, they just knew that they were after a love confession like them so they were revealing in that fact as well

Austin was leaning in for a kiss when Ally put a hand up against his mouth and teasingly said: "So you want a kiss?" to which Austin comically nodded his head like a bobble head. She leaned in until she was breathing on his eager mouth which moved as quickly as possible to lessen the distance between their lips before she breathed out: "But to get it, you will have to catch me popstar!" then ran like the wind.

It didn't take long for Austin to chase after Ally with "Oh I am gonna getcha. Get your cute butt back here! I want my kiss!" in and out of the surf until he scooped her up bridal style and planted a lingering kiss right on her lips, not like she was trying too hard to get away. The whistling sound of a text on Austin's cell phone still in his jacket pocket alerted them to the real world so Austin reluctantly put Ally down to get his phone.

It was a text message from his mom: "Hey lovebirds. Sorry to interrupt the love fest, by the way took you two long enough to admit that you two were lovesick fools for the other. Since I hadn't heard from you yet and it is getting dark, I was wondering if you two were going to sleep under the stars tonight? By the way, not an option so text me back for the pick-up, don't worry you two sweethearts will be together tomorrow and the day after that. Love you" Of course he had to text his mom back, even if he didn't want to leave this love bubble, or she would keep texting him. While they waited, more kisses and deep conversation was how Austin and Ally wasted time. _This prom was a dream come true._


End file.
